I Hate That I Love You
by papabooks
Summary: Alice's Older brother is in town. Bella gets a shock when she finds him in her bed! They hate each other! Or is it another weird way of saying I love you?.Edward player meets Bella independent. Tension rise and Spark flies.All-Human
1. Who's in my bed?

**AN: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight.**

Alice's Older brother is in town. Bella gets a shock when she finds him in her bed! They hate each other! Or is it another weird of saying I love you? All-Human. Edward player meets Bella independent women.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate that I Love you.<strong>

Chapter 1 – Who's in my bed?

**BPOV**

"BELLA! WAKE UP! YOUR LATE!"

"Al-ice juuu-st a couple more- AHHHHH!" I screamed as my face was cold from the ice cold water. " OHH MY GOOD ALICE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed running after her as she threw whatever she could get her hands on me.

"You can't KILL ME, because you'll have no one to dress your skinny little ass- AHHHHH" Alice screamed as I grabbed one of her dresses that she brought me attempting to cut it. "BEE-LLA CUT THAT, AND ILL SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RING MIKE-" she stopped as soon as I dropped the scissors. Both if us were heavily breathing. Staring at the mess we caused in my room I slowly walked up to her.

"Okay I won't cut any dress in this house if you promise never to ring Mike- because ill rather run naked down the street then go on another date with him" I said shivering from the memory. "Truce" I asked offering my hand. Silently eyeing my face she gave in taking my hand and then kicking the scissors I dropped away from me. Chuckling I grabbed the phone from her hand and smacked it towards the bed.

"Truce" Alice said pulling me into a hug.

"Ew, Bella you smell sweaty and your cold" Alice said pushing me away swatting the air around her. She squealed as I stretched my arms wider embracing her into a massive hug causing her to bolt out my room. Laughing I looked towards the clock.

"ALICE IM LATE! I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP" I screamed as I scrambled through all the clothing. Putting on anything. Tripping on the pair of heels I had on the floor. I quickly sprayed the perfume bottle before bursting out the door cursing under my breath.

" BELLA! REMEMBRE THAT MY BROTHER IS-"

"YES I KNOW! Alice I'll be back late, I have to go see Jacob and Carline's baby remember? Don't stay up ill buy dinner on the way" I said quickly throwing my work bag at the back seat.

"BELLA!" Alice boomed from the door step.

"What is it Alice?" I grumbled struggling to start the Ford Ranger truck.

"Your shirt isn't buttoned" Alice pointed shaking her head before falling on the ground and laughing. I looked down and part of my chest was showing.

"Shit" I cursed as quickly buttoned the white shirt pulling the work coat on before zooming down the road once again late to work. Hopefully our neighbour Mr Vernally hadn't seen me partly topless. I wouldn't want to be accused of giving a 85 year old man a heart attack. Fixing the rear mirror I pushed on the pedal accelerating down the highway.

**‡‡‡‡**

Quickly grabbing my work bag, brushing my hair and adjusting my heels i made my way into the elevator. Pushing the button to level 6 impatiently. The elevator took its time stopping at every single level even though no one seemed to get in. I was beyond being late; I'm surprised I haven't been fired. This wasn't the only time I was late and yet Billy the Head Marketing manager hadn't fired me. Still doesn't mean I can freely show up anytime I want. My job was a job and without it I needed to pay the bills and make a living. The door slowly opened on the 6th floor. Finally. Sigh.

"BELLA! Thank god you're here. You LATE, again!" Seth my work mate and close friend ever since high school quickly taking my arm and leading me into our office. Both our offices were in the same room. We worked for Black Media Works one of the biggest media and Advertising companies in the northern hemisphere.

" You oh me BIG time Bella, I've spent the last three hours covering for you. Do you know how hard it is being stuck with Tanya in my face the whole morning?" He said shaking his head shutting the door behind. As he looked at me his eyes went wide and froze.

"What? Seth what is it it?" I asked worried. I looked where he was starring then quickly covering my hands over my chest. Turning back Seth had his back towards me, sparing some of my lost dignity.

"Shit, I left my coat in the car" I said walking quickly towards the door. Before getting to the door Seth's work sweater was on my head causing me to stumble back.

"Oh man Bella, it's okay to be late but please make sure you wear some clothes. Ew ew ew ew. You're like my sister and all" Seth said scrunching up his face and shaking his face. I blushed even harder being embarrassed. I quickly put his work sweater on before settling into my seat. I was I charge of all the workers who specialised in Advertising where they work with clients. The commissioned workers report to me where Seth my assistant reports back all the stuff I have gathered to Billy Black the Marketing and overall manager.

"Sorry Seth probably scared your brain for life. I was in a rush" I said giving Seth a apologetic look. Poor kid, I thought. Seth was a couple years younger than me but still he was one of my closest guy friends besides Jacob.

" You seem to always be in a rush, but your always late. I think ill literally die if you ran in Naked. It'll get us both fired" He said shaking his head dodging before the pencil I threw had missed his head by an inch. Opps.

The rest of the day seemed to go on as normal besides snide comments from Tanya and her work mates on level 7. Something about how granny male sweaters were in style. She didn't seem to find it funny after I told her that Mike didn't say that last week when he was over my house which caused Seth to supress his laugh as we walked into Billy's office up the elevator on level 10. The view from his window was amazing. You could see the best view Boston had to offer from behind his desk. Sitting on his desk Billy stood as we both walked in. Gesturing for us to sit he spoke.

"You wanted to see us Billy?" Bill Black was not only boss but a family friend and one of my dad's best friends. After my mother had left both of us, Billy and Charlie had play dates with Jacob and I since we were babied. I guess they supported each other and understood what the other was going through because Rachel, Jacob's mother and Billy's wife died in a hit and run car accident. That's why new workers found it weird that I addressed him with his first name. Seth's parents sometimes joined the play dates but we started getting to know each other in high school.

"Yes both of you actually. Don't look worried it's nothing bad" Billy said chuckling at both of our tense faces. We both relaxed lightly laughing at how Billy smiled at us. Guess I won't lose my job after all.

"How's your old man Bella?" Billy asked sitting back on his chair.

"Haven't talked to him this week, but he's doing fine." I said taking some water from the jug.

"I hear he's dating" Billy said as I choked a bit on my water. Billy looked worried as he looked at my reaction

"He's what!" I asked my eyes wide

Sighing Billy looked at his computer then back at me. "He's dating I think, he mentioned it on the phone the last time we talked but that's about it" He said getting worried pushing the Jug further back from me.

"My da-ad? Dating?" I asked looking at Billy again. I couldn't believe this. He didn't even mention or hint the last time we were talking!

"Yes he's dating your mum Seth"

"WHAT!" Both Seth and I shot up from our chairs. My dad and Seth's mum were a couple. I have nothing against it, but still. It just felt weird!

"Before both of you freak out-"

"We are beyond freaking out!" I shouted then realising I was shouting at my own boss quickly shut my mouth. Billy ignored and carried on.

"Both you're parents have been through a lot, and I know both them very well. I love both of them and believe me I was shocked to when they I found out but it doesn't mean it's wrong. They are both old enough to make their own decisions and mistakes. They both deserve not to be alone. Bella? Seth?" Billy was standing too looking at us and registering our reactions. He was right; we couldn't deprive our parents of their own feelings. But still! They chose to keep it behind us. That explains the Swans and Clarewater lunch last month…

Beside me Seth sighed slugging down on his chair as I joined him. We both looked at each other. This felt like how both of us were sent off to the principal's office for throwing all the peas into Jessica's hair in high school. Looking a bit embarrassed we both apologised.

"You're right Billy, guess its kida hard for us to think about our parents seeing each other" I said glancing at Seth who must have mirrored my facial expression. We talked a bit more with Billy before making our way out together silently walking into our office.

" I guess you're going to be my sister after all" Seth said saying it like it was the worst thing that happened to him. This time my pencil did get him. Opps.

**‡‡‡‡**

Jacob and his wife Carline didn't even react surprised when I told them about My dad and Seth's mother sneaking behind our backs. They gave me baby Marie named after my middle name. They placed her in my arms as soon as I started talking about my dads dating.

"Wait. You knew all along didn't you. BOTH of you's" I accused eyeing both of them.

"It's not like they told us, it was pretty obvious" Jacob said rolling his eyes putting a hand over Carline's shoulder.

"Even my BESTFRIEND knew!" I said putting my voice and Marie stirred a bit.

"Come on Bella, I didn't want to say anything if I wasn't one hundred per cent sure. Besides my dad's right, I'm sure your dad is happy. Why do you think both of your families had dinner couple of weeks ago?" He said shaking his head amd laughing at my expression.

"Carline would you mind just holding Marie for a while so I can beat your husband sensless" I said gritting my teeth.

"Oh no! Even though he deserves it I don't think I can let you. That's why we gave you Marie to hold so you won't kill either of us" She said chuckling at my reaction.

"I thought we were on the same side Carline. Guess I was wrong" I said pretending I was hurt. Then we all burst out laughing. I always felt better talking to Jacob about anything even when it came to men! Carline and him tied the knot 2years ago and had Marie after who was 3 months. They seemed happy and in love. I myself was in love with my job. I was beginning to accept that the perfect I wanted didn't even exist! Saying goodbye to Jacob and Carline and kissing Marie and hading her back before I took my route home.

The house lights her all off. The car clock beeped 11:32 pm. Yeap. Alice would be far off wonderland snoozing off to sleep. I parked the car at the front of the house because some stupid idiot wanted to block my drive way. Grabbing my stuff I headed inside twisting the key in place. Silently tip toeing into my room. I took of my shirt and striped of my pants before grabbing the night shirt I walys wore. Sighing I slid in my bed. I yelped as a hand came at my face. I bit it and pushed myself of the bed. There was a bloody man in my bed!

"WHAT THE FUC-" I was cut of as the light went on. When I saw who it was.

"Edward! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed. Alice's big headed brother was in my bed!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I hope you anyone will like it? Pretty please review. I won't be able to continue if no one is interested.<strong>

**PapaBooks.**

**~~ God Bless**


	2. My hate, your pants

Disclaimer: sadly credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: It's been a while! Well thanks to those who actually review, i think they're three of you? Well it's better than zero right? Please review instead of just putting me on story alert and favorite story. Not cool homies. LOL**.

Straight to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate that I Love you.<strong>

Chapter 2 – My hate, your pants.

**BPOV**

If I could die now, I whish I actually did! It was worse enough that i just found out that my dad was secretly dating my friends mother. And now im standing half naked in front of my best friends older brother who happened to be the most arrogant person on this planet! Edward was smirking at boy and me, did i want to wipe that smirk with my bare hands.

"I said what are you doing in my bedroom!" I said through my teeth. Edward was just only wearing his boxes, shirtless. Ignoring the fact that he looked toned i grabbed a pair of shorts as my face was heating up.

"You dick! i said what are you doing in my bedroom" I said getting angry because he was just laughing at me. Before I can even get another word or attempt to plumber his face Alice was in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Why is there a lot of shouting, if you guys don't know i was sleeping" Alice said still half asleep.

"Well i wasn't the one shouting, it was Miss moody pants here" Edward gestured to me then started laughing at the gesture i gave him instead. If only i could wipe that smile off.

"Alice he was in my bed!" I said pointing at Edward.

"Hay! It was Alice that said i could sleep here" Edward resting his arms behind his head and plopping down the mattress.

"Edward, i said you can get a blanket from Bella's room so you can S-L-E-E-P on the C-O-U-C-H" Alice said shaking her head before giving me a apologetic look.

"Well i think i herd you wrong, besides you both wouldn't want to welcome a visitor and force him to sleep on that very uncomfortable couch will you?" Edward asked looking at both of us. All he got from me was a glare and he knew that his persuasion would work on his younger sister.

"Hell no, your not a visitor you're just a nuisance. Your lucky your sleeping on the couch cause ill rather you sleep with Mrs. Herron's ten cats outside." I said looking him up and down.

"Well Mrs. Moody pants, you don't own this place if you didn't notice Alice does too. And im sure you never stopped thinking about sharing a bed with me have you?" He said laughing at my blush.

"Stuff you Cullen, I'll rather lick a snail then touch you, " I said pulling the pillow under his head and blanket from his feet " That's mine, get your own." I said poking my tongue out.

"My sweet, Isabella I know it's hard for you to say it, but who couldn't resist this. I know you think about me, It's all over your face love." Edward said gesturing towards his body.

"Oh please, someone kill me. Edward don't make me puke inside my own mouth. Maybe you're just stupid because I don't want to get a disease or anything. "

"That's funny because two minutes ago you just fully gave me a hand job-"

"BOTH OF YOU'S SHUT THE HELL UP! IF YOU BOTH CANT HAVE ONE MINUTE OF PEACE AROUND HERE ILL THROW YOU BOTH OUT, AND I MEAN IT! What happened years ago was a silly thing! Act your age!" Alice was fuming she looked pissed. I looked to Edward who looked shocked himself.

"Alice it wasn't even me-" I said before i stopped because if her look could murder i would properly be in heaven right now or hell sine Edward and i were in the same room.

With that, Alice gave us another meaningful stare before walking back to her room.

Gripping the blanket and pillow in my arms i glared at Edward.

"Don't think you win, Edward," I said sneering at him.

"I did. You groped me, why don't you do it again?" He said wriggling his eyebrow.

"You're disgusting." I said flipping him the bird before storming out to the couch.

" I LOVE YOU TOO." He shouted.

"EAT MY SHIT-" I shouted before Alice screamed from her room.

"SERIOUSLY IF EAITHER OF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD, BOTH OF YOU'S WILL WAKE UP WITH NO TOES" Alice's scream for a small figure was a bit petrifying.

"Yeah Bella's toes i bet are too hard-" Edward said before we both screamed his name to shut-up.

Turning and twisting trying to make myself comfortable on the couch seemed impossible. I hated him and i hated him in my bedroom. Knowing Edward he would find something in there that he would taunt me about like he did when we were younger... Sighing with frustration i forced my eyes shut and into sleep.

**‡‡‡‡**

I was half a sleep when i felt something wet and warm on my face. It smelt good. I slightly stretched yawning then i touched something warn and hot on my chest. Before i could figure it out, Edward was chuckling from the kitchen and what was on my chest was a piece of fried eggs and bacon. My hands were in fists.

"Edward your very mature." I said through my teeth. Before throwing the eggs and bacon at him and rubbing my face. That caused Edward to explode to a laughing fit as my hand had hit a sloppy liquid on my face.

"E-D-WA-RD!" I screamed before lunging for him.

Jumping from the couch I grabbed the spoon on the table and took off running after him through the corridor. Edward was faster compared to my slow two left feet barely compared to his speed. With the spoon in my hands I threw it before he locked himself in the bathroom. Gasping for air I tried to push the door before banging on it.

"Edward you can't stay in there all day, you have to face me sometime" I said putting my ear on the door. I could hear feet shuffling and then the water running.

"Nope, you are going to kill me with a spoon. And that's not how I pictured my death" Edward said over the water. I grunted not answering. I stood still trying to listen to what he was doing. The cupboards were closed and shut before the toilet was flushed.

"Well up to you, I don't mind if you locked yourself in. I can live my life peacefully without you" I said shaking my head. I made my way back to kitchen. On the table were eggs, bacon and toast. Assuming the food was his I ate it with juice form the fridge. Clearing the table before heading to my room to change.

Quickly putting my work clothes on and making sure I did have a bra on. Getting ready had to be the best thing I could do. It wasn't I could make myself look absolutely good it was I can get my clothes on, perfume, do my hair and shoes on in less then 2 minutes. During high school the girls and me would race to get our gear on in the changing room during PE and I would always win.

Hearing a loud bang, I remembered that Edward was still in the bathroom. I needed to go to the bathroom. Grabbing my bag and wallet I made my way towards the bathroom.

"Edward, I need to go to the toilet" I said knocking on the door.

"Nope, sorry not falling for that" Edward said before turning the tap on.

"Edward, im serious no games I really need to go." I said shaking as I herd the tap that was running. It was making me wanting to pee even more.

"Isabella, you can do better than that." He said chuckling

"EDWARD. I need. To go, im going to wet myself if you don't open this bloody door." I said pushing on the door. I needed to go and he was playing rubbish games with me. There was a long pause before I herd the lock open and before i could push myself in he came out before closing the door and blocking me.

"What the hell, Edward I need to go!" I said trying to push him away, which was a big fail because he didn't move.

"On one condition." He said with a smirk.

Oh god. I need to pee. My legs were crossed and my face was beyond the color red.

"I not in the mood for games." I said gritting my teeth.

"You can go just have to promise on one condition." He said. I didn't give a damn about what it was I needed to go before I humiliate myself in front of him.

"Yes, whatever." I said trying to push myself forward.

"No say promise" He said pushing me back. Grunting and hopping around I nodded my head.

"Promise-ee, yes-s I promise." I said before pushing myself, stumbling and shutting the door. It was a good sensation after peeing, I sighed before hearing Edward laughing out the door.

"Feels good Isabella?" Edward voice on the other side of door.

"Edward shut-up, don't talk to me when im peeing" I said still

"Okay, ill be right out here, waiting" He said tapping on the door.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Shut up" I said.

Taking my time, I washed my hands, face and teeth. I then checked my face and moisturized before opening the door to Edward leaning against the door.

" I didn't know you find the sound of me peeing such a turn on" I said stepping away. Edward's hands were on my arms pulling me back.

"I believe you have a promise to fulfill Isabella." Edward's hand still gripping my shoulders.

" You said I just had to promise, not for anything in particular" I said shrugging before walking away.

"Oh no you don't" Edward said before I was once again pulled back now against the wall.

"Edward what the hell, are you doing?" I said trying to tear my arms away.

"You promised remember, that one condition to go to the bathroom." Edward said gripping my arms to my side.

"Well you can let go of my arms Mr. Police." I said galling at him. He looked at how close we were before letting me go. Edward now stepped back looking me up and down before that annoying smirk came back.

"What? What's your very important one condition?" I said crossing my arms.

Edward was looking at me, as if he was trying to figure out how I would react. His hands were in his hands and then leaning back on the wall he said what he wanted as his own promise.

" Kiss me." He said smirking.

He was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. Shaking my head I knew what game he was playing.

"Ok" I said knowing that was not what he was expecting.

"Really?"

"No, you idiot." I said shaking my head before throwing my head back and laughing at his expression.

"Task, Task, Isabella" He said grinning. "That's not all my proposal is. I recall you specially said that you would rather lick a snail than touch me." He said slowly.

My face had gone pale and my hands were shaking. He was playing with my own words and he knew it by the look on my face.

"Where's your snail?" I said looking at him. Now he was the one laughing before taking me to the laundry room. Two can play his game and I wasn't going to back down. On laundry bench was one snail.

"Kiss me or lick the snail." He said pointing at the snail that seemed like trying to escape as fast as he could, which was very slow.

Turning around grabbing his hands and putting his hands on my wait I pulled him close. Putting my right foot behind his left, I put my hand on the snail behind his back.

"I'll rather kiss you Edward." I said looking at his lips.

Edward seemed surprised and for the first time in this century had nothing to say. Just where I wanted him I grabbed the snail from behind. Leaning to his lips, my hand had the snail glided down his back.

"Oh wow, you like hot do you" Edward said pulling me close. Before his lips were an inch from mine. My hand was near his backside and with my other hand around his was it stuffed the snail down his pants.

"Oaf." Edward stumbled back and falling on the floor on his backside.

"Oh my god. Edward are you alright?" I said blinking innocently at him on the floor.

"Bella did I anyone ever tell you your are witch?" Edward said wincing on the ground.

"Oh shut up, old man does your back hurt that bad?" I asked giggling at his face.

"Yeah cause your hands were groping my back just before you had bi-polar" Edward said who was looking at me from the floor.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, enjoy your day" I said before heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this chapter, please review. Ill do my best to start replying to all your reviews and to answer your questions. I can only hope to get as <strong>

**~~ PapaBooks**

**GOD bless yall!**


End file.
